Another Side To You
by Den Of the Shark
Summary: Eddward is normally seen scowling, or just being moody in general. There's another side to him, though, that most people don't get to see. Until he's caught by his boyfriend Nat one day. (My summaries suck balls. Nat/R!Edd Fluff. Nat belongs to C2ndy Ac1d and the R!AU belongs to Asphy)


Reuploading my drabbles and stories up here. This is one of the first R!Edd/Nat drabbles I wrote.

Small Drabble for Kadlebug's Birthday today! She suggested some fluff where Edd was acting softly and Nat catches him. It's nice to write some fluff between the two after writing so much sad crap. I hope you like it! Happy Birthday! No warnings.

The swimmer had been walking home from the lake behind the Cul-de-sac after a fairly calming day of swimming. It was a lovely day outside, but that was being threatened by rain clouds. Just as he figured, he started to get down pored on by the no oncoming rain. The thunder had started as well, and he could see bright flashes of light as he walked home.

As he walked, the swimmer heard a small mew coming from behind him. He turned around to see the most beautiful kitten he'd ever seen. Even though the baby was getting soaked, he could tell how fluffy and soft it's black fur looked. The poor thing looked so frightened, and it looked so sad.

Damn, him and his soft spot for cats. What else was Edd supposed to do? The poor kitten seemed to be on it's own and was begging him to take him out of this now cold rain. It's wide blue eyes were looking up at Edd with so much pleading. He couldn't just leave the poor thing out there.

So he picked the small creature up gently and wrapped it in his towel in an attempt to keep the rain off of the black cat. Every the thunder clapped, the animal would shake and let out a sad noise and Edd almost couldn't take it. He quickly made his way to his home, hoping to get the poor animal to some sort of safety.

Once inside his home, he made it a point to get a better towel and dry off the poor thing. He scooped the ball of fluff into his arms and started to dry the baby animal off. It was letting out content purrs that made Edd's cold heart flutter just a bit. Seeing the small creature so happy now that it was out of the rain and thunder was too much for Edd and he let a big, goofy grin paint itself on his face.

The swimmer stopped the drying and watched the kitten, now laying with his belly up, was starting to play with Edd's finger. The swimmer started to scratch the kitten's belly and it went down to nibble playfully on the hand, scratching him lightly with it's back paws. Edd couldn't help but let out a small giggle, before catching himself.

Well, no one was around to see him like this, so it was fine to drop his normal mask. Edd couldn't help but chuckle and smile as the cat continued to look up at the jock with those big blue eyes. The small animal continued to purr loudly, and bite his index finger lightly as if grateful to have been taken out of the oncoming storm outside. The cat had it's paws wrapped around his hand, not letting Edd go.

It looked so happy now, and that made the swimmer happy as well. It made Edd stupid happy, and that stupid grin was still covering his face, grown larger as the animal showed how comfortable he was being with the jock. Edd was so lost in thought, and in playing with the small creature, that he didn't even hear the front door open.

Nat was told to come over at one o'clock on the dot by his boyfriend the previous day. Nathan knew how much the swimmer hated people being tardy, so he made sure to get there right on time. The two of them had only been dating about two weeks, but they hardly ever didn't hang out at this point. They found that they got along pretty well, once they got to know each other.

He closed the door behind him, and raised an eyebrow when he heard the giggles coming from the living room. Was that Edd? Sure didn't sound like him, but who else could it be? He walked in quietly, after taking off his shoes of course, and followed the sounds.

What Nat saw, was probably one of the cutest, and funniest things he'd ever seen. The hard headed, stone cold jock, playing with a small, still damp cat. He'd never seen the swim captain so happy before and it seemed like his eyes were shinning. A small smile crept on Nat's face as he watched the gentle exchange.

But, Nathan could only stay quiet for so long and he let out a small snort at how lovely the situation was. Edd looked up at the sound, before noticing his boyfriend standing there. The jocks face heated up and he brought his hat down to try and cover the blush.

"How long have you been standing there, Nathan?" He asked. He had completely forgotten that Nathan was coming over.

"Long enough to see you grinning like an idiot over a cat," He laughed and walked over to sit by his boyfriend. Nat started to pet the cat as well, "who knew big scary Edd had a soft spot for kittens."

Edd scowled at his boyfriend, thoroughly embarrassed, "Nathan, you are to never speak of this to anyone."

Nat just laughed and moved Edd's cap from over his eyes, seeing Eddward's bright red face, "It'll be our little secret. So, what's up with the cat anyway?"

Edd calmed down a bit and looked down at the now calmed cat, "He followed me home in the storm. He looked so scared and I could not just leave him out there."

"Aw, he does have a heart," Nat teased, and poked Edd's head, "it's nice to know. He is cute though, isn't he? Kinda reminds me of you." Nathan smirked.

Edd chuckled lightly. Seemed Nat could always put a smile on his face, even when Edd wanted nothing more than to make sure his boyfriend didn't remember any of this. Still, it was nice to just be himself in front of someone, without any of the walls he'd built up.

"I do not believe I look like a small animal," He laughed.

Nathan rested his arm around the back of the couch behind Edd. The teal-haired boy gave the swimmer his trade mark grin, "I don't know, man. You're pretty damn adorable. When you want to be."

Nat brought his hand to the back of Edd's head. He brought his forehead gently to his lips and planted a small kiss there. When Nathan pulled back, he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He could get lost in them, and often did.

Nat stroked Edd's cheek, before bringing Edd's soft lips to his. They both smiled into the soft kiss. Nathan's lips sent sparks through his body, and he'd found lately, he couldn't get enough. Every time they touched, it was like the first time they'd ever kissed.

Edd noticed the cat had fallen asleep, curled up in his arms. A small smile went over Edd's face and Nathan was happy to see how content his normally stressed boyfriend was. Nat brought the swimmer's head to his shoulder and rested his own head on the jocks.

Seeing how happy his lover seemed to be, warmed Nat's heard immensely, "I think I love you, Edd," He said softly.

The swimmer could feel his own heart skip a beat at Nat's words, "I think I love you, too."


End file.
